Kibbleland II: Rematch! part 1
by rocker95
Summary: 2012. Belladonna has waited 15 years for a rematch and now she tries it! But as Scre4m implies, it's a new decade. And with a new decade, comes new rules. And Charlie being competitive is out of the question! Will probably like it. Better story than sum.
1. Flashbacks

Kibbleland II: Rematch!, A Crossover

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

November 22, 1997.

"So, Charlie Angel's got a selfish streak." said Belladonna.

"Here, Sasha." said Carface, giving Sasha a game piece.

"Charles, once inside, my powers can't help you!" said Annabelle.

"This game is designed to trap anyone who's selfish." said Belladonna.

"You made that up!" shouted Annabelle.

"It's in the rule book." said Belladonna.

"Where's the water?" asked Charlie.

Itchy got sprayed by a giant fire hydrant.

"I can't let ol' angelboy go all noble on me." said Belladonna.

"There's only room for one." said Charlie.

"Chivalry is dead." said Sasha.

"Boy, is he in for a surprise." said Killer.

"Stay on the papers." said Sasha.

"Chew the ropes!" said Carface.

"Looks like your boy's gonna save himself." said Belladonna.

"I know Charles will do the right thing." said Annabelle.

"I have more chance of winning." said Charlie. "Not everyone can make it out of here."

"Itchy, Sasha, run for it!"

"I'm gonna miss you, Charlie." said Itchy.

"Me too." cried Sasha.

"The only way out is to sacrifice your freedom." said Belladonna.

"But he did that." said Itchy.

"Why!" Belladonna bawled.

"Lucy! I'm home!" said Charlie.

I said I'd be back for a rematch. And I've waited fifteen years. As last year's Scre4m implies, it is a new decade. And with a new decade comes new rules. Charlie's no longer competitive, but he's still not pure. 


	2. Inspired By Trouble

Chapter 2: Inspired By Trouble

CKY- Familiar Realm

February 3, 2012. (Three years before Miller's arrival).

Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana. Barnyard.

"There are friends coming over." DJ said to Daisy and kissed her. "Their names are Charlie and Sasha. They've got friends named Ashley; Shane, which is Sasha's brother; Killer; Kila; and Carface.

"They're all coming here?" asked Daisy.

"Yep." said DJ.

"So, they're just hanging out?" asked Daisy.

"Well, I was wanting me, you, Charlie, Sasha, Otis, Abby, Killer, Kila, mom, dad, Ashley and Shane to sing What Part Of Forever by Cee Lo Green together." said DJ. "Carface just tags along."

A light green Lamborghini Diablo (from Screaming Again At San Francisco, I think) pulled in, followed by a red Ferrari with an orange stripe. (from All Dogs Go To Heaven 3: The Return Of The Crew).

"That's our guests." said DJ, drying his hooves off from the dishes and took a bite of some cheese and crackers.

He walked outside.

"Hey guys." said DJ and then saw Ashley.

Inside his mind, a kind of black substance, like a fire or mist attacked a part of his brain.

"Ah!" DJ said in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah." said DJ. "You must be Ashley. You're so very pretty."

"You think so?" Ashley flirted.

Daisy punched DJ in the face, breaking her hoof and knocking the substance off his brain.

"What did you do that for!" shouted DJ.

"Tell me what you did!" said Daisy, in pain. "You should know!"

"No, I don't know!" shouted DJ. "It felt like I was asleep!"

"You just flirted with Ashley!" shouted Daisy.

"Why don't I remember!" shouted DJ.

"Because you're stupid!" shouted Daisy.

Belladonna lie on a cloud high above Coldprings-Wilderville.

"Brilliant." said Belladonna. "Now, if I can just get Chuckie to fight, I might get a move on."

She leaped from the cloud and jumped into the ground like a ghost.

Belladonna's Earthly house in San Francisco.

She gave a crocodile with a black cowboy hat, a light blue shirt and light brown shorts a black suit case.

"What's this?" asked the crocodile.

"You have no right to know for the moment." said Belladonna.

"What if I... gave you something that could be useful to you?" asked the crocodile.

"If I could ever trust you to jinx them after me telling you, plus throwing that in, I might've told you." said Belladonna.

"You are an old witch that..."

"KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT THE DARKSIDE!" shouted Belladonna. "Boy, it's not very wise to smart off to me. Unluckily, Charlie and the crew have payed my nephew a little visit. That means you've gotta go out to Montana instead of staying here. There's a farm on the very edge of a town called Coldsprings-Wilderville. That's your target. If you are very trustworthy on your trip, I'll give you a prize."

"Yes, boss." said the crocodile, happily.

"Brilliant." said Belladonna. "This game is called Jungle Fever. Give a piece to each member of the group. This time, it won't matter how much or much they're not selfish. This time, there is no mercy. They WILL be trapped forever! Take that car." she said, pointing out the window at a black Ferrari. "I call it the Cartal. The fastest car. It's supernatural. You'll be there within a few hours. It will change white once you enter the state. Don't fail me!"

"I'll try my best." said the crocodile and ran outside.

"A girl's gotta have her rematch." said Belladonna and looked up to the sky. "You still can't save them, Annie!" 


	3. An Old Face Of Evil

Chapter 3: An Old Face Of Evil

Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana.

DJ, Daisy, Charlie, Sasha, Killer, Kila, Ashley and Shane were all fighting with each other.

"You guys, why don't you take your minds off the tension by playing this game." said the crocodile (from chapter 2).

"What is it called?" asked Charlie, being cautious of what the game was.

"Jungle Fever." said the crocodile. "My name's Croc O'Dilee."

"Something's wrong with the game." thought DJ.

"Just roll the dice, put the piece down and all your anger is gone..." said Croc.

"I don't like this." thought DJ.

Charlie rolled the dice and was sucked into the game.

"...into the game!" said Croc and laughed evilly.

"Good thing he's not competitive anymore!" said DJ.

"This game doesn't work that way." said Croc.

"You freaking reptile!" said DJ.

"Your friend has to choose a path." said Croc. "He either forgives and forgets, which is guarded by millions of bear traps or joins our side, which is not trapped."

DJ pushes Croc into the game and warps away.

Heaven.

"Your Charlieboy's not escaping this time." said Belladonna.

DJ appeared.

"You're forgetting I can warp in and out anywhere I want." said DJ.

"Don't remind me... Oh wait!" said Belladonna. "I don't care, because you can't warp others out of the game!"

"WHAT!" shouted DJ. "Okay, will you remind Miss It's-funny-to-be-evil that she's not supposed to be in Heaven and that she needs to stop jinxing everybody's powers!"

Charlie got up and remove a leaf from over his eyes.

"These kind of games aren't fun." said Charlie.

Charlie walked around to see that he was in the middle of a jungle and no longer at the barnyard.

Heaven.

"Looks like your anger plan's already failed." said Annabelle.

"Yeah, couldn't you have picked something we couldn't beat you with?" asked DJ.

"Shush!" said Annabelle.

"Why?" asked DJ. "She can't re-charm it!"

"Blow it out your halo and your ear tag!" said Belladonna.

"Do you wanna fight me, bitch!" shouted DJ. "I'll happily defeat you!"

"D-"

"I meant it as in a girl dog." said DJ to Annabelle.

"Oh." said Annabelle. "Hey!"

"Which is for us farm animals." said DJ. "Belladonna, I don't think you thought this one through. As long as Kila is still in the picture, you aren't getting your boys back. And let's face it. You need them to succeed."

Jungle Fever.

Croc lifted himself off the ground.

"Evil rubs me the wrong way." he said.

Heaven.

"Excuse me." said Belladonna. "I gotta take wez!"

She disappeared.

"I think she's lying." said DJ. "Can you remind me when she was allowed in Heaven? Because as I recall, you don't normally let 'non-angelic' creatures up here."

"Would you please stop lecturing me?" asked Annabelle.

"Out of all, you should know what I'm aiming for." said DJ. "I only want you to be safe."

"What a relief." said Annabelle.

Earth.

Belladonna put on a speakerphone set.

A call came in through Croc's wristband.

"Croc, make Charlie mad." said Belladonna. "Continue to do it until the sun sets and Charlie will be trapped forever!"

"You got it, boss!" said Croc.

Heaven.

"An awful feeling is coming over me." said DJ and dived into the game. 


	4. Anger Is The Fuel

Chapter 4: Anger Is The Fuel

Jungle Greens, Jungle Fever.

"I hate demons." said DJ and went to find Charlie. "Freakin' things make me have to fix things Annabelle can't! Retarded freakin' hot heads!"

Bargobaye Shore, Jungle Fever.

Charlie walked up to where there was a sandwich stand with a sandwhich on it.

He grabbed the sandwhich and a crocodile with red and navy blue clothes on popped up and kept Charlie from getting the sandwich.

"What's the big idea!" shouted Charlie.

"Give me 1,000 dollars if you want a sandwich."

"1,000 DOLLARS!" shouted Charlie. "IT'S JUST A SANDWICH! I'M FREAKIN' STARVING!"

"That's good." said the crocodile, who was actually Croc O'Dilee. "I don't care if you're starving."

"YOU DON'T CARE!" shouted Charlie. "WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU!"

"I'll give you a hint." said Croc. "Three-vee-one-el."

"SCREW YOU!" shouted Charlie and walked off.

Heaven.

"All too easy." said Belladonna.

"I have faith in him." said Annabelle.

"That's all because you're sweet on him." said Belladonna.

"I AM NOT!" Annabelle shouted, trying to hide the truth.

"Yes you are." said Belladonna. "You can't hide it. But the funny thing is that you sit up here all day on your precious clouds and control what kind of weather you call 'decent', polish your halo 24/7 and believe in your also precious angels, no matter how much they don't stand a chance. And speaking of which, your Chance the wonder pup, I know how much he got under your collar. If you didn't want to hear him anymore, I could've taken him off your case."

"You can't have ANY of my angels!" shouted Annabelle.

"You may be wrong about that." said Belladonna. "I seem to recall a time in which we've agreed it's up to them in the end."

"When?" asked Annabelle.

"You know." said Belladonna. "When we were younger and Chuckie lived in New Orleans. I worked for Red back then."

"Oh." said Annabelle. "Well, I kind of forgot."

"Excuses, excuses." said Belladonna.

Fuego Heights, Jungle Fever.

"I wish I could just find Charlie and warn him so I could get out of here." said DJ.

Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Sasha. "Charlie is in the game and DJ hasn't been back yet."

"He's got some Heavenly duties to perform." said Daisy.

"Heavenly?" asked Ashley.

"Metaphor." Daisy lied.

"Oh." said Ashley.

Two tornadoes sucked Sasha and Itchy into Jungle Fever.

"Not again!" screamed Sasha.

"What do we do, boss?" asked Killer.

"Ya know, you might not be asking me, but I think what I would do is get in there and save them." said Shane.

"I agree." said Ashley, kissed Shane and put her arm around his neck.

Heaven.

Belladonna put three lightning bolt shaped thin glass beakers as tall as trees in Jungle Fegypt, Jungle Fever. They had purple heads on them of Charlie, Itchy and Sasha. They were full of red liquid. A giant hourglass full of red sand was put up in the middle of them.

"The only way they're getting out is if the beakers stay at least at the halfway point." said Belladonna. "That is if they can get through the trap-guarded door!" she laughed.

"WHAT!" shouted Annabelle. "The exit's trapped! You're lying!"

"Annie, you know me all too well." said Belladonna. 


	5. To Be Continued

Chapter 5: To Be Continued

Sandy Hills, over Fuego Heights.

DJ used binoculars.

"Oh no." said DJ. "This place looks just like Hamburger Heights, Kibbleland."

Then, he saw Charlie walking beside the train tracks.

"Charlie!" shouted DJ.

Charlie looked up at DJ, who then jumped down to Fuego Heights.

"DJ?" asked Charlie. "What are you doing here?"

"You can't get angry." said DJ. "This game's fueled on anger. If you get angry, you can't get out of here. I have also been in Jungle Fegypt, straight ahead. According to when I was last there, you have until sunset to keep from getting angry."

"That's great." said Charlie.

DJ warped to Jungle Greens, where Sasha and Itchy were.

"You guys must not get angry." said DJ. "The game's fueled by it. It could trap you."

"Games like these always have a catch." said Sasha. "Okay, I'll remember that. Thanks!"

"You're welcome." said DJ and warped back to Heaven.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
